


You beside me gets fear away

by G_U



Series: The little Lumity shipp house [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambigous relantionship, Awkward Romance, Dance with me you gay witch, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grom Night, Grom Night spoilers, GromNight, Lumity, Luz is oblivious... not, Romance, Teen Romance, amity is gay, grom, magical fluff, suit up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Amity is pretty sure she was scared to death while facing Grom, even so, she danced like never before, Like she was meant to be with Luz at that very moment to not only destroy the monster but also to feel herself in Luz's arms, spinning in the air just as her insides spun with the smile gave her.Now she is back at the gym, pictures taken and people laughing and she is, still, staring at Luz without the courage to take a step... thought maybe, just maybe...She won't have to.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The little Lumity shipp house [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 300





	You beside me gets fear away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romwaeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/gifts).



> Just finished Grom a few minutes ago, and I am screaming. the inspiration came after reading a pretty good awesome fic to which I'll be referring at the end.  
> No more waiting.  
> Let the post-party begin, hope you can comment if you want more of my work or if you think I can be better.  
> See ya in the end.

**_As much as she would have like to dance with Luz for forever, every song comes to an end._**

Amity is staring too much at Luz, and her mind feels kinda fuzzy.

It may have to do with all the pressure she is _not_ feeling by not having to face Grom. Maybe is because she already beat the stupid monster with Luz's help. Or maybe it could be because Ed an Em praised her for being brave enough to run _after_ the thing and not _away_ from the thing.

All for Luz's sake.

So now she is here, staring at the girl boasting about the fight and making sure to everyone that she did not beat the monster alone. She is also avoiding the massive issue with her fight, and while everyone else is giving her the slack, Amity can’t, she just can’t.

Luz had made her fear clear.

After getting rid of the oppression of rejection, after Luz had actually asked her to be her Grom date –as a friend, but still– Amity had been happy, maybe the happiest she’d been in a long time. But when the emotion settles, when the photos were taken and the tiara stop making her feel like actual royalty, there was dread creeping in her chest like a spider, sealing her voice.

Luz would have to go.

The notion seemed too unreal for her liking. Luz was a human, the human world must have been separated from the demon realm for a reason, and having Luz there must be breaking some sort of rule.

She couldn’t imagine the depths of it, she wouldn’t, her heart won’t stand it.

But while all her fear built a forth in her heart, Amity found herself weak to the light Luz was emanating that night.

Amity had called Luz fearless and she was wrong. Luz wasn’t fearless; she was as scared as her if not even more. She thought Luz could be ready in the heat of the battle, that maybe, just maybe the human will be her knight in shining armor as some old story had said a great love tale should be.

But all crumble away too fast, in a moment, Luz was just a girl, a teen like Amity herself running away from her problems, to scared to face what really thrilled her to the core.

Luz was human, and while that meant she was different, it also meant she was the same as her.

Both scared, both young… both fragile.

An while that should’ve disappointed her. Amity felt how the notion pushed her forward. Luz had been fragile the whole time, she did not become that when her fear appeared, Luz was afraid but still fought until her resistance became none. She has been so… so brave, and cunning, and funny and, and…

**Beautifully stunning in all the possible ways.**

So Amity had done what she could not do before, she faced her fear, she steeled herself to be faced with it, even if Luz saw her, even if the monster exposed her in front of Luz, it didn’t matter what the monster tried.

She was already facing her worst fear at the possibility of losing Luz.

Grom had taken the second to best. She faced rejection, she felt so tiny, so… alone even with the knowledge of it being a fake. Amity wanted to cry because it was so stupid, if she just asked Luz, if she was just a little less of a coward, then the monster wouldn’t have had any kind of power on her.

“If I was braver…”

“Then you’d be a legend worthy hero.”

Amity snaps and looks up. Chocolate colored eyes are the first thing she sees and even if it’s cliché, her heart skips a beat at how Luz is shining under the light of the gym.

“Luz?”

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone else here looks like me,” she said, “Unless you want to pick a piece of Grom to test it out.”

Amity giggles, and shakes her head. “Dork.”

“Always.”

Amity can’t control herself and burst in laughs, trying to cover her mouth to silence it but is a futile effort. Luz is smiling at her and is holding something behind her back.

“What is it?” Amity asks, “you didn’t come here just to make a bad joke, right?”

Luz shakes her head and moves her hands. Amity is faced with a beautiful bouquet of all different flowers… and are those lights?

“What?”

“I figure out you deserve more than just a petty talk,” Luz said, “and being fully honest, it didn’t cross my mind to actually pull this off, so yeah… Fui un poco estupida…”

“What?” Amity looks Luz struggle. “I didn’t get the last part.

“My bad, my bad, sometimes it happens, and some people back home told me its annoying and… look, _the point is_!!” Luz takes a deep breath. “I know is late, and I know this is going to be weird to ask but… Amity Blight.”

Luz extends the bouquet to her and she gets down to one knee. Amity is sure to pass out any second now.

“Would you be Grom date?”

Amity is gaping, she knows that much, the fact that she is aware of every single person is looking their way doesn’t make anything easier for her at that moment. Amity feels so small and tiny again, but this time...

She kinda likes it.

She likes how Luz got her on spot, but she also likes the fact that she was even more scared than her, Amity could see it, her eyes going all over the place every second it took her to mutter an answer, how she was slightly shaking.

Luz was terrified, more than Amity could even begin to comprehend… and yet she was there, placing herself in the fire for her, risking rejection for her. Stating before the eyes of everyone that Amity _worth_ facing her fear.

Amity sees Luz's face shift, there is no more fear but a kind of different emotion bloomed in her features. Her eyes were shining and Amity swears for all the lovable things that she can see her blurry reflection in Luz's eyes, is she... smiling like that really? Luz is mesmerized by something, so she must be.

Amity is nor sure what to make out of it, but she doesn’t care right now.

“Yes… yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Amity says and drops to her own knees to hug Luz and kiss her cheeks.

She burry herself in her date's shoulders and takes her scent in.

“I should have asked sooner,” Luz whispers so softly, and Amity is not really sure if those words were for her or Luz herself.

“I should have…” Amity says, “but I didn’t have the guts.”

“So it was me then?” Luz asks, “your fear of rejection, you were scared of me?”

Amity would have denied it, parried the question by deviating the theme, anything because exposing herself was terrifying and it could end really bad.

Heck not doing so was what started all the mess in the first place, the fact that she was so scared of admitting that!!

But in Luz's arms, with her heart beating a mile per hour. Amity didn’t feel that paralyzed by her fear anymore.

“Yes…” she said, “it was you.”

The words came out so easily that it almost feels ridiculous. Why couldn’t she just say this before the whole thing went down, what was so different from before?

Luz hugs her back and Amity feels her breathing in her ear. “I could never say no to you.”

“Don’t believe you.”

“I would have said yes.”

“Right.”

“I would have said yes Amity.”

“Is ok Luz, I know…”

“No, you don’t.” Luz pulls away from her.

And Amity faces Luz with the most subtle blush she’s ever seen. Her eyes shining and her smile so sweet.

Luz talks again, looking at her death in the eyes. “I would have said _yes_.”

The implications fall in place so mechanically that Amity feels stupid. Her face lighting up and her capacity to speak is now zero.

Luz seems amused. “I don’t know… I don’t know for sure if it’s _like that_ … but, I would have said yes, I could never say no to you.”

Luz stands and gets Amity up with her; she fixes her suit and extends the flowers again. This time Amity takes them and hides her face with the light orbs and colorful petals.

“I don’t think we are… like that, yet.” Amity says, placing the bouquet aside and smiling at Luz. “but…”

“We are on our way,” Luz said, “I’m not going anywhere any time soon.”

Just with those words, Amity’s chest is lighter, her mind clearer, and her feet moving on their own.

Luz is not going anywhere, not that night, nor that week, maybe not that month.

She haves time to figure herself out, Amity haves time to make Luz fall as hard as she did.

Maybe Amity _is_ going soft on Luz, but that’s ok, it feels ok.

They have time to figure it out, so maybe they time to also…

“Then,” Amity says, extending her hand to Luz, “could I have this dance?”

And when Luz's hand touches her own, Amity gets the answer of why she could do all those things she could not before.

Is because she is with Luz.

And with Luz holding her hand, even if she is afraid, Amity is sure she will be able to keep moving, even if it’s just one step at time.

…

…

…

Now Amity drops the tiara in a place far away from her sight. Looking down at the box and sighing before getting her head to rest in the frame of the window.

The nigh is not young anymore, her heart had settled down and her mind is rushing many things at the same time before deciding to give her a rest.

She thinks of Luz calling her a friend, she thinks of Luz saying yes.

She thinks about her dance with Luz.

She thinks about the flowers in her bed.

She thinks about the happiness she feels.

…She thinks about the sad face Luz is making when she leaves the dance.

She remembers that even if she feels invincible with Luz, the human still has to face her fears someday.

She thinks of her eyes and her lips and everything else.

And Amity forces her mind to stop looking for something that is not there. Luz had accepted her feeling, she had accepted her.

She haves time, she just needs to wait, she just needs to be there for her and make her feel as unstoppable as she feels when she is around.

They can do this together; Amity is making sure Luz remembers that.

Still…

“Waiting is… frustrating…” Amity whispers and her eyelids fall. “… hey Luz… fall for me quick, please?”

Amity falls asleep in her dress, and her dreams are full of moonlight, the sound of the ocean and dancing joyful pair of queens.

**Author's Note:**

> So people, what did you think? I like writing from Amity's point of view because of her honesty at this point. Also, her personality kinda reminds me of myself in my teenage years before all the self-discovery, so yeah.  
> The amazing Fic from Romweta "May I have this dance?" gave me the last boos for this one, so if you want angst to level the fluff, check her out!!  
> Even if not, the fic is great.  
> Again, tell me if you like it, leave Kudos, tell me how to be better so my next fic is better for you.  
> Love you all, this episode was great  
> G_U out, peace~~~ :3


End file.
